Lignite also referred to as brown coal is the lowest rank of coal and used almost exclusively as fuel for steam electric generation. Although there are attempts to produce value added products for other utilities, the major consumption of the lignite is aimed majorly for power generation. Lignite, which is rich in carbon is the result of decomposition of vegetation over a millions of years ago which underwent compaction and heating. Because of its vegetative origin, this material is very rich in various functionally effective organic molecules and it will be more beneficial to use these functionally effective organic molecules present in lignite.
These functionally effective organic molecules are functionally effective than normal organic molecules (humic, fulvic acids etc.) present in lignite or leonardite due to enhanced reactive nature obtained by treating with hydrogen peroxide or alkaline hydrogen peroxide which are resultant of cleavage of lignite.
Therefore the objective of the present invention is to invent a method of producing functionally effective organic molecules from lignite by cleaving with Hydrogen Peroxide or with alkaline hydrogen peroxide.